Synthesis of aromatic backboned polyestor polyols for low flame spread and low smoke, urethane modified polyisocyanate foams is well known. Principal among the materials frequently used is bisphenol-A, a commercially available material which is highly aromatic in character and therefore can provide a product of a highly aromatic character.
There has now been discovered a bisphenol-A reaction product which can be used to produce low flame spread foams.